Dancing With the Devil
by ThunderBlue
Summary: CHAPTER3 UPLOADED: A new evil has moved into Blue Bay Harbor and is taking our favorite ninjas by surprised. Will they find away to regain their powers and defeat this new kind of evil? Co Authored fic
1. Moving Forward

A/N: Hey ppl! Dcm3387 and I (SurfGurl1) are co-authoring a story and made this login name. Don't forget to review!!  
  
A tall, dark figure watches the monitor on his ship in space, looking back at who had destroyed apart of him a while back. He took the remote and hit rewind until he stopped at the part that broke his heart so much.  
  
Lying on the ground, were the 3 Wind Rangers, stripped of their powers. Regaining their composure, the got up and stood in front of Lothor, who was grinning maliciously. The Thunder brothers and the Samurai were too weak to get up and help their comrades. So, all they could do was stand back and watch the horror unfold.  
  
"Oh look, 3 powerless power rangers," Lothor boasted with his head held high.  
  
"We may not be power rangers, but we still have power.. Power of Air!" Shane yelled as he got into his forming stance.  
  
Dustin couldn't help but do the same, "Power of Earth!"  
  
Tori didn't want to be left out of this one, "Power of Water!"  
  
The 3 rangers pointed 2 fingers at Lothor, and out came 3 strobes of red, yellow, and blue light. Lothor was shocked, and couldn't take it anymore. His body gave up and was thrusted into the Abyss of Evil, sealing all the evil inside.  
  
The rangers released their hands and saw their teammates greet them.  
  
"Lothor's evil...it must have overpowered the abyss," stated Blake as he placed himself next to Tori.  
  
"So, he's gone right? Really gone?" Dustin questioned.  
  
"Yea. He's gone" Shane said.  
  
"And our powers?" Hunter asked as he looked around the group, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Their gone too," Shane looked at his morpher as if expecting the powers to return unexpectedly.  
  
The dark figure pressed stop and up came a blank blue screen on the monitor. He walked away and went up to his window, that overlooked the stars and the rest of the galaxy. His hands balled up into fists as he saw the tiny blue and green earth not far away.  
  
"I will not let you down Father. I will rule Earth once and for all!" his booming voice echoed in the space ship that probably could be heard throughout space.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blue Bay Harbor...  
  
Everything was peaceful now in Blue Bay Harbor. No more evil space ninja's terrorizing the streets...No more fighting bad guys. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were all now teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy. They enjoyed their students and had fun teaching the ways of the Wind. Hunter was now the head  
  
teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy and was too also enjoying the peace and quiet. Far away, Blake was traveling the world, winning every motocross race in every country. He was the top rider in the country, but he didn't forget his real friends back home. A call once in a while was all that he could send home. He spent most of the time chatting with Tori, talking about how life was back in Blue Bay. Every time he would call, a part of him was pushing him to tell her how he really felt about her. He couldn't contain these feelings that were balled up inside of him. But he never had enough confidence to tell her.  
  
"Class dismissed. Don't forget to practice your Ninja Air Attack, students. We will be having a quiz on that next week," Shane bowed down to the flock of students that he taught. Class was over, and he could be a regular teenager by hanging with his best buds, and doing what he did best...skateboarding...not to mention helping out at Storm Chargers. He walked down the path where he met up with Tori and Dustin, who had too finished teaching for today.  
  
"Man, I am so wiped out. A student got stuck today in the ground when he tried to master Ninja Dirt Dive. It took me a half and hour to pull him out." Dustin fluffed his hair and sat down on the grass, exhausted.  
  
Shane and Tori nodded their heads and too sat down on the green grass. "So, what do you guys want to do now?" Tori prodded.  
  
"Well, I have to go to Storm Chargers and help up Kelly," Dustin said as he stood up, wiping the dirt off his butt.  
  
"Yea, I second that," Dustin helped Shane up while the two boys looked at Tori.  
  
"I think I'm just going to go to the beach and see if there are any good swells," Tori looked down at her feet and then back up to the guys "I'll see you guys later okay?"  
  
Dustin and Shane nodded, and walked off to exit the academy grounds. "Dude, I'm worried about Tor. Ever since Blake left for Factory Blue, all she does is go to the beach," Tori was like a sister to him, and Shane didn't like her feeling bummed out about a boy who was more than a million miles away.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori mounted on her surfboard at let the wave carry her wherever it wanted to take her. She did an amazing off-the lip move that sent her flying into the air. Any surfing sponsor would've loved to see that.  
  
She was coming closer to shore and jumped off of her board and went toward her towel that she laid on the brown colored sand. This was were Tori taught Blake how to surf after coming back from the weird dimension. Every time she came here, it felt like she was actually with Blake.  
  
Suddenly she saw a shadow in front of her and looked behind. There was a tall figure standing behind her. He kinda looked like Blake, only he was much taller and less cuter... but he was still a hottie.  
  
"Hi. My name is Ken. I saw you surfing out there. Pretty good moves," He spoke.  
  
She smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, "Thank you. I'm Tori. Are you new here?"  
  
He began to stutter a bit, looking around then back at Tori, "Yea, I just moved from... um...Arizona."  
  
"Arizona... you don't look that tan," Tori looked at him suspicious.  
  
He chuckled, "I know. I stayed inside most of the time," Ken said, "But since I moved here, I can't help but go out everyday and surf. You can't really surf in Arizona."  
  
Tori started laugh, "Yeah, that's true. I love surfing. It's so hard to find someone who's into the same sport as you."  
  
He nodded his head, "Same. Everyone in Arizona is into like Rollerblading or Skateboarding." Tori grabbed her towel and they both started to walk down the beach. The wind was blowing gently as they began to get to know each other. Tori started to take great interest in this new person. He did remind her a lot like Blake. 15 minutes had pass, yet Tori felt like she knew him longer then that. They made their way to her baby blue van where Tori tossed all her stuff in it. Ken leaned against the car and stared into her eyes. Tori gave a small smile, staring back.  
  
"Listen, do u want to go out with me sometime? Like show me around the place. The beach isn't hard to find, but I'm not sure what else is there to do around here." He spoke. Tori thought for a second, unsure if she should take the invitation. She barely knew him, but he seamed so nice. Besides, Blake wasn't here, why can't she move on and find someone else. She figured Blake must of been doing the same thing.  
  
She nodded, "I love to. Why don't we go now? Got nothing else to do." She suggested.  
  
Ken smiled, "All right."  
  
"Hop in." She told him as she made her way around to get in the van also. Ken looked around the beach, with a huge grin on his face. He shook it off and climbed into the van.  
  
A/N: So how did you guy like it? please review!!! 


	2. Evil Rises Again

A/N: Hey ppl! I (Dcm3387) wrote this chapter and Surfgurl 1 edited a little bit. I hope you like it! Please R&r!  
  
Tori and Ken drove all the way down to storm chargers. It was late in the afternoon and Dustin was suppose to be scheduled to work today so she thought maybe he would like to meet her new friend. They started to drive down the street towards the shop. Tori glanced over and saw Ken looking around outside at places he never really noticed before.  
  
"The city is a lot bigger then I remembered." He spoke as he saw they past the Blue Bay Harbor Café.  
  
"Then you remember? How could you miss this part? You have to past it to get to the beach." Tori told him.  
  
He nodded, "I know, but I hadn't really taken in the surroundings yet. I'm still getting use to things."  
  
Tori smiled, "Yeah, you will enjoy it here. Were heading to Storm Chargers. The best place to get your surfboards."  
  
"Is this a place you go often?" He asked.  
  
"A bit." She chuckled, "My friends work there so, I go there to visit them to. Here we are." She said as she pulled into a parking lot. Ken looked at the entrance as customers walked in and out of the store.  
  
"Come on." She exclaimed as she unbuckled her seat belt. She exited the van and went to the door, with Ken following behind. He opened the door for her and she smiled as she went inside.  
  
"Is this a sporting shop?" He asked as he stared at all the equipment. Tori nodded as she tried to look around a certain goof ball. She found him unpacking boxes in a corner of the store near the couches. His back was turned away from them and he was busy trying to pull out some equipment that was stuck in the box.  
  
"Dustin!" Tori exclaimed as she went over to him.  
  
Dustin stood up and turned around and waved at her."Hey Tor, what's going on?" He asked, as his eyes moved to the new guy behind her, "Who's your friend?"  
  
Ken stepped forward and stuck his hand out, "Kevin Wa-wa" He began to stutter, "Westlock, but most people just call me Ken." He finally said. " Dustin Brooks." He responded as he shook his hand.  
  
"His real name is Waldo." Tori chuckled. Dustin glared at her and then cracked a smile. Ken gave a small laugh also as he looked around at the store.  
  
"This place is cool." Ken said, impressed as he looked around for the surfboards.  
  
Dustin patted him on the back, "Best damn sports shop if you ask me, man. What do you do?"  
  
"Surf." Ken responded.  
  
Tori looked around, as if she was looking for someone else, "Where's Kelly?"  
  
Dustin snapped his fingers, "Oh that's right. Kelly went to run some errands. Wont be back in an hour." He explained, "And Blake mailed this, it's a letter addressed to you." He spoke as he pulled out a letter. Tori quickly grabbed it and opened it up.  
  
Dear Tori,  
It's been a while since I last talked to you. Sorry, I have not got a chance. I'm half way across the world, winning race tournament and meeting new people. I wont be back anytime soon so, I hope your not missing me to much.  
  
Blake  
  
Tori frowned as she read the last line. She missed Blake dearly and now hearing that she wont see him anytime soon, her heart sunk further. She decided she had to move on, that she lost her chance with Blake. She folded the paper up and stuffed it in her pocket. Before she got a chance to speak again, a loud scream came from outside, followed by a large explosions. The three of them ran to the window to see what was going on.  
  
What was that!?" Dustin panicked as he quickly looked around outside. A flood of people were running by the store. Tori squinted her eyes as she noticed a man in a black cloak walking down the street, firing blasts after blasts at buildings and people.  
  
Tori grabbed Ken's arm, "That tour of the city I promised you, were going to have to make a rain check."  
  
He looked at her confused, "What? What's happening?"  
  
Dustin pushed the two of them to the back of the room, "Dude..this is no time for chit chat. Look, Tori, you get Ken here out of here. I will stay behind and make sure everyone gets out of the store quickly."  
  
Tori had a concern look in her face, "Will you be okay?" He nodded and pushed them both out the back door and closed it on them.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" Tori exclaimed, as she tugged on his shirt.  
  
"But we can't leave him!" Ken told her. Dustin quickly ran to the front and escorted everyone towards the back. 'Man, the one time Kelly goes out to run errands and this happens.' He thought to himself.  
  
After the store was cleared he ran out the door and towards the strange figure. "Hey you!" Dustin called out to him. The figure in the cloak turned to him and lifted off his hood.  
  
He spoke in a deep tone, "The Yellow Ranger." He hissed, "I have found you." 'Yellow Ranger..but how does he know?' Dustin thought.  
  
Dustin stared at the mysterious figure. The black cloaked dropped down to the ground. He was wearing a black mask, similar to Lothor's. Dustin stared into his eyes, which appeared to be filled with hate and a passion for revenge. Dustin lifted up his hand, preparing to morph, when he realized that he didn't have the powers anymore. "Damn!" He took a step back as the man laughed hysterically.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in Blue Bay Harbor?" Dustin asked. He stopped laughing and stared with anger,  
  
"They call me Kaiser Sose. I am the most fear shadow ninja you will ever meet. Then again, you well never meet me again because I will destroy you right here, right now!" He barked at him, "I will avenge my father and take you and the rest the wind academy down."  
  
Suddenly, streaks of red and green appeared out of nowhere and Shane and Cam appeared next toDustin.  
  
"Kaiser Sose huh? What kind of name is that?" Shane smirked as he glanced over to Dustin then back at him.  
  
"Kaiser Sose...also known as the Devil. You should say good bye rangers... your end is coming soon." Kaiser Sose said, ignoring Shane's question.  
  
"Highly unlikely." Cam told him and got into his fighting stance. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Tori and Ken were quickly running down the street away from the store. Tori dragged Ken behind a bush and pulled him down, towards the ground.  
  
"I have to go back. I'm worried about Dustin." She told him.  
  
"Wait. What about you?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm not as helpless as you think." She informed him and got back up. She started to run back towards Storm Chargers. Ken stood up and watched as she disappeared with amazing speed. Tori quickly jumped a fence and ran to the back ally of the store. A huge explosion rocked the place, making Tori nearly lose balance. She pulled herself up and kept heading down the ally way. She made it the end where she knelt down and peered around the corner to see if she can surprise the enemy with a sneak attack. Her eyes widen as she saw Cam, Shane and Dustin on the ground, struggling to get up.  
  
Kaiser Sose was walking towards them, laughing out loud. The three helpless ninjas tried to crawl away as he made his way towards them. Tori got up and snuck around the side towards her van. After checking if he spotted her, she continued to make her way towards him. Kaiser Sose stopped dead in his track and looked at the three fallen rangers.  
  
"How do you hit a devil in the back? What if you miss?" He began to speak. Cam looked at him confused, wondering why he said that. Tori had snuck up behind him and was about to kick him when he dodged out of the way. Tori stumbled forward and quickly turned around. 'Damn, he knew I was behind him.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Leave my friends alone." She quickly spoke up and lunged forward. With great speed, the enemy moved out of the way again, turning his back on Cam, Dustin and Shane to face the blonde.  
  
He grinned, "You do not stand a chance blue ranger. You have no powers." He lifted up his hand and was about to blast her away. Tori started to back away, unsure what to do. She began to panic as she saw him preparing to fire an attack.  
  
"Goodbye!" He shouted as he launched the attack on her.  
  
"Tori!" Dustin yelled out. Tori covered her face, preparing to meet her fate when suddenly she felt someone shoving her out of the way. She fell to the ground as the blast missed her by an inch and towards a car, creating a huge explosion.  
  
Kaiser Sose grew angry, "I cannot waste my time. I have a world to take over." He said and vanished. Tori groaned as she brushed her hair out of the way and looked up as she saw a figure looked down at her. It was Ken. He extended his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Ken!?" She said in surprised.  
  
"That was close. Good thing I got here in time." He said. Dustin, Shane and Cam got up and walked over to them. "Who was that?" Ken asked them.  
  
Cam shook his head, "No idea. He seams bad news."  
  
Ken nodded, "And what were you guys doing fighting him? Are you crazy?"  
  
Tori glanced over at her comrades then back at him, "Your right. We were just trying to save the shop. We should leave it to the rangers."  
  
Ken laughed, "You know there's no such thing as rangers."  
  
Dustin scratched his head, "Actually there is."  
  
"Then where were they?" He asked.  
  
Shane sighed, "Who knows. If you don't mind, we have to go." He said, hinting Tori to go to Ninja Ops.  
  
"We do?" Dustin asked.  
  
Cam hit his arm, "Yes Waldo. Let's go." He said as he pulled him away, "We have a very important thing to do."  
  
A/N: Note, Kaiser Sose is a name from a movie The Usual Suspect (With Kevin Spacy). Kaiser Sose (Keyser Sose in the movie) was considered the devil who would sacrifice anything and hunt people down. The quote "How do you shoot a devil in the back? What if you miss?" was directly used from the movie and is not mine either. Simply borrowing. Read and Review. Tell us what you think. 


	3. A Hidden Past is Revealed

A/N: Hey people! Surfgurl1 here, and I'm giving you the next chapter of Dancing With the Devil. Please read and review and tell what you think of the fic so far! Toodles!  
  
Tori got into the front seat of her van, while Cam, Dustin, and Shane all sat in the back seats. All of them were shocked at just what had happened. The ride to the all familiar Ninja Ops was quiet, until Dustin broke the silence.  
  
"I cant believe we're going through this again. I mean, didn't' we just beat Lothor? Now all of a sudden, there's this Kaiser Sose dude!" Dustin threw his arms up in frustration. The group nodded their heads in agreement as Tori pulled up near the forest.  
  
"Maybe my Dad will know. After all, he is the ninja master," Cam said as they all walked on the little pond and opened the portal to the Ninja Academy they all grew to love.  
  
Tori, Shane, Cam, and Dustin walked through the portal and through the courtyard of the academy. Students were training their moves and sparring. Shouts of "Hello Sensei Brooks" "Hello Sensei Hanson" "What's up Sensei Shane?" and "Hi Sensei Watanabe!" greeted the ex- rangers as they walked to the main school. As they were walking, Tori's mind was running wild. Everything was just beginning to become perfect and normal again... now another evil was coming into play?  
  
The 4 teens walked through the doors of the school and went to the room at the end of the hall. They knocked lightly on the door and heard "Come in"  
  
The students stood before their Sensei and bowed their heads in respect. All of a sudden, Tori, Shane, Cam, and Dustin started talking all at once, and Sensei couldn't hear anything.  
  
"Silence!" his voice filled the tiny office that he was in.  
  
"Sorry Sensei," the rangers said ashamed.  
  
"I have feared this moment from the beginning. It has seemed that Lothor's son has taken over his father's position. His is stronger than his father and knows of us and our techniques," Sensei spoke with such calm in his voice.  
  
"Wait, did you just say that Kaiser Sose is Lothor's son? That explains why his mask was similar to that one of Lothor's," Tori said with a worry in her voice. There was a newer evil, and they would probably have to fight it.  
  
"Dad, why didn't you tell me he had a son? If we had known earlier, we could've destroyed Lothor's son at the same time we destroyed Lothor!" Cam was practically screaming. The other's looked shocked, for they had never seen this side of Cam before.  
  
Sensei spoke to the group, and still had a calm voice, "I am sorry my son. I should've told you earlier. That is my fault and I take full responsibility for my actions. Even if I did tell you about Kaiser Sose, we wouldn't have been able to destroy him as well. Lothor sent him to another planet in the Universe, fearing that his one and only son would be harmed. Lothor well knew that if he got killed, his son would be the new heir of evil."  
  
"How did he manage to have a son with all the fighting happening?" asked Shane. "I mean he was either fighting with us, or trying to contemplate another stupid plan to destroy us in his ship. How could he have developed a relationship?"  
  
"The real question is, who would have a child with Lothor? That is wrong on so many levels!" Tori was disgusted at what kind of woman would do this.  
  
"When Lothor was sent up into space, he was sent to the planet Derantax. It was the place were most exiled ninjas were sent when they tried to possess evil. It is said that while Lothor was up their on that evil planet, he met a woman named Maravarie. She was the King's daughter who helped her Father rule the planet and was nothing but pure good. But when she met Lothor, she couldn't help but love his attitude and his handsome face," Sensei stopped and looked up at his former students. He saw that Dustin had his hand raised in the air. Sensei nodded his head, approving Dustin to speak.  
  
"Did you just say 'handsome face'? I mean, Lothor was anything but handsome! That is so nasty. That lady must have been really desperate to like Lot-"Dustin was cut off by Cam jabbing him in his stomach.  
  
"Ow dude, what was that for?" Dustin asked Cam. "Dustin, let me remind you, that my father and Lothor were brothers-"Cam was cut off by Dustin this time.  
  
"Dude, I already knew that"  
  
"You didn't let me finish. "Ehem," Cam coughed. "As I was saying, My father and Lothor were twins. I cant believe you forgot that" Cam said as he pointed to his father.  
  
"Oh dude, I mean Sensei," Dustin said looking at Sensei with pleading eyes of forgiveness. "I totally forgot that you and Lothor were twins."  
  
"Its okay Dustin. I do not think of Lothor as my brother or my twin anymore. That time in my life is in the past now, Now..as I was saying.." Sensei continued with his story.  
  
"Soon the two became a couple and Lothor tried to convince her to enter the evil side. Maravarie was turned down the offer immediately, and soon broke up with Lothor. Saddened and outraged, Lothor went to the castle were Maravarie lived, and brainwashed her into killing her father. Maravarie now was pure evil, and soon after, they married and had a son named Marcus For 17 years of Marcus's life, Lothor and Maravarie were scheming up a plan to rule the whole universe. They started gathering an army, an army of tough monsters from the different planets. But before the Lothor's legion was about to attack earth, Maravarie died suddenly. Lothor was depressed for days, but continued on with the plan. He sent his son to the planet, Zenixth, which was a planet miles away from Derantax and from Earth. Lothor explained to his son, that if he died trying to take over Earth, that his son would take his place and pick up wherever he left off. Also, Lothor gave him a new name...Kaiser Sose." Sensei concluded.  
  
"Wow, I cant believe it. We have to deal with a Lothor Jr. now. I cant wait," Tori said sarcastically.  
  
"Now what are we going to do? I mean, our powers are long gone in the Abyss of Evil. How are we going to get them back?" Shane asked standing up.  
  
"Before we do that, I will have to call Hunter and Blake and tell them to return to Blue Bay Harbor at once. For now, you 4 will have to go back to your daily lives until Blake and Hunter come back. Be on a look out for Kaiser Sose. He can be anywhere and could take any form," Sensei said as he opened his office door as he ushered out the rangers.  
  
Cam, Shane, Dustin, and Tori walked through the academy grounds and out of the portal where they all walked to Tori's van.  
  
"This sucks," Shane said walking, "This whole Lothor thing is déjà vu all over again. I mean, haven't we seen enough of Lothor? Now we have to deal with his devilish son"  
  
"So guys, where to now?" Tori asked as she climbed into the driver's seat and ignored Shane's question/statement.  
  
"Duh, Storm Chargers. Kelly will have my head if I'm late," Dustin said frantically as he tried to put his seat belt on.  
  
"Fine, fine, Storm Chargers it is," Tori said as she was putting the key into the ignition and the guys got into the car.  
  
As the baby blue van started up, a dark figure appeared out from the lush bushes and trees.  
  
"Oh, you haven't seen the rest of me yet," It said, before streaking off towards the city.  
  
Dustin ran back to the spot where mysterious figure had just disappeared. He looked back at the other rangers as they all exchanged looks.  
  
"You guys saw that right?!" Dustin asked, his brown eyes growing wide.  
  
Shane nodded, "That's freaky man. We need to let Sensei know of this."  
  
Dustin turned around, "But what about work!?"  
  
Tori bit her lips, "Just tell Kelly you'll be late." Before she got a chance to move to her car a huge explosion shook the earth. The rangers fell to their feet and looked to see a building crumble far away.  
  
"Come on!" Shane shouted. Tori stomped on the gas pedal towards Storm Chargers. As they got there, Kelly burst open the door and ran outside.  
  
"What's going on!?" She screamed, running towards them.  
  
"There's something going on in the city. Its not safe here! Dustin, take her somewhere safe!" Shane yelled to his bud in yellow.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked again, completely ignoring what Shane had said.  
  
Dustin quickly snapped his finger and grabbed Kelly, "Kelly, come on! We've got like, absolutely no time! These three will make sure everyone gets out okay." He told her and dragged her away.  
  
"That's a relief." Cam said and pulled out his moprher, "Let's do this guys!"  
  
"Um Cam, we don't have our powers back yet." Tori said holding her wrist up to Cam to show him that she nor Shane had their morphers on.  
  
"Oh yea," Cam said blushing a little and then got into a fighting stance. He looked towards Shane and Tori who just stood their with a questioning look on their befuddled faces, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Tori and Shane soon had smiles on their faces, and joined Cam in their stances. They then streaked off towards the center of the city, where the explosions where coming from.  
  
A/N: So. What did u think??! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
